Une rêve anormal et révélateur
by TheCastleDiaries
Summary: Lisbon fait un rêve pas comme les autres. Discussion à propos de Jisbon. OS très court. (Les résumés ne sont pas mon point fort, alors lisez pour voir )


Le cauchemar commença comme les autres : l'accident de sa mère se déroulait devant ses yeux alors qu'elle, pétrifiée, ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourtant contrairement à d'habitude, la scène changea et Lisbon se retrouva dans son bureau. Une femme blonde, qui devait avoir une quarantaine d'année se tenait devant elle. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais rencontré, l'agent n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaitre. Angela. Angela Jane. La brunette eut un sursaut, au fond elle savait qu'elle était en plein rêve, mais pourtant celui-ci avait l'air plus réel que les autres, le paysage paraissait moins flou, les traits d'Angela plus précis.

Elle balbutia :

-'' Vous ! Mais vous êtes morte ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? Comment ? Et Jane alors ?''

Angela eut un sourire, elle avait prévu exactement cette réaction de la part de Lisbon.

-''A vous de me le dire. On est dans votre rêve, donc c'est vous qui rêvé de moi. Rétorqua la blonde.

- Je...Je pensais à Jane en m'endormant, pas que ça arrive souvent c'est juste que…''

Elle s'arrêta, ses joues ayant pris une teinte plus vive que la normale.

-''Je ne vous en veux pas, comme vous l'avez dis, je suis morte. On va venir au sujet principal de ma visite, je ne m'immisce pas dans votre rêve pour m'amuser. Parlons de Patrick, d'accord ?''

Lisbon ne put qu'acquiescer, et s'assit sur sa chaise devant son ordinateur. D'habitude, elle touchait le sol avec ses pieds quand elle était assise dessus, mais cette fois ses pieds pendaient à quelques centimètres au dessus. Elle se mit à râler contre Jane, car bien sûr c'était le seul à pouvoir toucher à sa chaise, en oubliant totalement Angela devant elle.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir remis sa chaise à la bonne hauteur qu'elle se souvint de sa présence et qu'elle tourna la tête vers la blonde en arborant un sourire timide et un peu honteux.

-''Il n'a pas changé n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment comment il était avant…

-Il faisait tout pour embêter tout le monde, mais il pouvait être sérieux quand c'était nécessaire. Il prenait tout à cœur, peut-être même un peu trop. Il était charmeur mais respectueux. On pouvait compter sur lui si on avait besoin d'aide. Mais il était arrogant et prétentieux, ça faisait une grosse partie de son charme.

-Alors, oui, il n'a pas changé. Surtout pour la partie arrogant, mais comme vous dites, ça fait partie de son charme. Répondit Lisbon en souriant.

- Vous êtes amoureuse de lui. ''

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Angela avait dit ça doucement, elle l'avait presque murmuré, si bien que Lisbon n'était pas sûre de l'avoir entendu. Son sourire s'affaissa et ses yeux perdirent les étoiles qui avaient pris place dans ses yeux.

-''Bien, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Il est évident que vous êtes amoureuse de lui. Il est aussi évident qu'il ressent des choses pour vous, bien qu'elles ne soient pas, encore, aussi fortes que vos sentiments à vous. Je suis là pour une seule raison Lisbon, ne l'abandonnez pas. Il à l'air fort comme ça, mais il a besoin de vous, et en ce moment plus que d'habitude. L'affaire Red John va bientôt touché à sa fin, et il aura besoin de vous. Aidez-le, aimez-le aussi. Vous pouvez le faire. Je vous fais confiance. ''

La bouche de Lisbon était grande ouverte, elle était stupéfaite. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Angela leva la main, comme pour l'empêcher de parler.

-''Ecoutez, il est l'heure. Vous allez devoir vous réveillez. Rappelez vous, Patrick à besoin de vous. Dites-lui que je l'aime et que Charlotte…''

Angela disparut laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Lisbon n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se réveilla dans sa chambre, alors qu'il faisait déjà jour dehors.

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, comme pour remettre ses souvenirs en place. Son rêve avait été si réel. Elle secoua la tête, son cerveau lui jouait vraiment des tours. Elle se leva, fila sous la douche et attrapa une pomme dans son panier à fruit.

Arrivée sur le parking du CBI, elle éteignit son moteur et en sortant de sa voiture, elle mordit dans sa pomme.

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant son bureau et en voyant Jane dormir sur son canapé qu'elle se décida de suivre les conseils d'Angela. Ils allaient clore l'affaire Red John ensemble, et après elle ferait tout pour qu'il soit heureux à nouveau.


End file.
